The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toys, and more particularly to a toy safe or vault having a mechanical alarm mechanism operable in response to opening of the door without the use of the "key" provided with the toy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of posable figure toys commonly referred to as fashion dolls, children find great amusement in providing such dolls with a real life play environment. Doll houses and furniture and the like are available in scaled sizes to the figure toys.
Similarly, many different outfits and accessories are likewise available for such dolls including such items as fur coats and jewels.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fashion doll accessory for storing articles such as doll clothing and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy safe having an alarm mechanism operable upon entry without a key.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved toy safe with an alarm mechanism and having a picture frame as a component thereof.